Things I'll Never Say
by pottergrl15
Summary: What happens when harry finds ginny singing in a tree about a boy...please R&R, i stink at summaries.


Things I'll Never Say  
  
Harry was standing outside of the Weasley's hose. It was about 7 in the morning and the family was sleeping. Harry was trying to think about something that he saw in a dream last night but kept coming up with blanks. All he could remember was that there was this girl, her face was vaguly familiar and it gave Harry the feeling of love and comfort. Her guessed it was his mother but, somehow he knew it was not her. Harry was about to go inside when he heard something. Music, it sounded like someone singing. He decided to follow the voice and it led him to the back of the hose near a very large tree. The singing was loudest here and Harry looked up to see Ginny sitting on a branch of the tree. She appeared to be writing something. He assumed that the song playing on her headphones was over because she wasn't singing. Harry was about to speak up when all of a sudden Ginny's eyes looked up as if a song was touching her inside. The journal she wrote in fell from her lap to the ground. And Harry picked it up. Ginny had started to sing softly to the song that was playing.  
  
"I'm tugging at my hair  
  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
  
I know it shows  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
  
My cheeks are turning red  
  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
  
[Pre-Chorus]  
  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it  
  
Yeah"  
  
Harry looked at the writings as she continued to sing.  
  
"If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say"  
  
The page said, "Dear diary,  
  
Wow this gift from my penpal really does make it seem as though a singer is right next to you. This Avril Lavigne is really cool she knows exactly how I feel. The song is ending now, I know what comes next, I love this song, I is exactly how I feel about Harry, especially the part about how it doesn't help me and it's just a waste of my time..  
  
"It don't do me any good  
  
It's just a waste of time  
  
What use is it to you  
  
What's on my mind  
  
If it ain't coming out  
  
We're not going anywhere  
  
So why can't I just tell you that I care  
  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it"  
  
Yeah"  
  
Harry looked up to see that Ginny was holding a piece of paper, as she continued to sing  
  
"If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say"  
  
Harry couldn't tell what was on the paper but he thought that just now Ginny looked so sad. How could he have not noticed how beautiful Ginny was. He listened to her sing some more, she sounded so beautiful.a beauty that could only be bested by the image that Harry saw sitting in the tree.  
  
"What's wrong with my tongue  
  
These words keep slipping away  
  
I stutter, I stumble  
  
Like I've got nothing to say  
  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it  
  
Yeah"  
  
Ginny had let go of the paper, which was swaying down to Harry's feet. He looked down and picked it up. It was a picture of him that Collin had taken at the end of the school year. It was Harry just before he boarded the train, staring at the castle. In the back ground was a blushing Ginny staring at Harry with admiration in her eyes. Harry mentally slapped himself for how he could have not noticed her sooner. The song was slowing down, probably ending and Harry looked up to see Ginny had tears forming in her eyes. He started to climb the tree.  
  
"Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
These things I'll never say"  
  
Just as Ginny finished the song she felt a hand on her hand. She took off her head phones when she noticed that it was Harry's hand that held hers.  
  
"Ha.Harry what are you doing up??" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Well I was thinking about a dream and I came out and heard you singing and I listened to the song." Harry answered. "Hey, Gin.is that really how you feel about me?"  
  
Ginny looked down and saw that her journal was there, "Yes Harry that is how I really feel."  
  
Ginny was shocked to see that Harry was smiling. He leaned in and kissed her, and after Ginny got over the shock, she kissed him back. In that moment Harry knew that the girl in his dream was Ginny and that they both had a bright future ahead of them that they would experience together.  
  
The End  
A/N. Please R&R. 


End file.
